Bad Detectieves Trio!
by Shey1416
Summary: Gilbert, Francis y Antonio tienen una empresa de detectives con poco éxito, pero tras mucho tiempo de desempleo son finalmente contratados para investigar un crimen, el asesinato de Arthur Kirkland... / Humor absurdo :


**Uhm, buenas... hacía siglos que no me pasaba por aquí... El caso es que encontré esto empezado de hace tiempo y lo estuve releyendo y me di cuenta de que me valía la pena intentar continuarlo. No prometo nada. Bueno, sí... Humor absurdo por todas partes. :D**

**Hetalia no me pertenece ni me pertenecerá jamás, pero ha conseguido que me guste mi país, y eso fue complicado XD **

Venga, leed y comentad!

* * *

><p>Era otra mañana de trabajo del asombroso yo y mis compañeros, allí estábamos, en el despacho. Antonio estaba medio adormilado mientras su ayudante, Lovino, le preparaba un café y mientras Francis estaba en la mesa de en frente con los pies sobre la mesa y bostezando.<p>

Yo, sin mucho trabajo que hacer por el momento, observaba a mi pequeño Gilbird piando en la jaula sobre el escritorio. Si es que soy tan genial que resuelvo todos los casos tan rápido…

Bueno, vale, no es por eso por lo que no tenemos trabajo… Lo que pasa es que nunca nos contrata nadie ¿Por qué? Pues no lo entiendo, será culpa de los otros dos porque está claro que yo soy el mejor detective del mundo. Eso lo sabe todo el mundo.

Supongo que la culpa será de Francis, porque la última vez que tuvimos un caso, él estuvo acosando todo el rato a la pobre chica que nos había contratado. Y al final acabó con una orden de alejamiento.

O quizás la culpa sea de Antonio, que, realmente, ese tiene de detective lo mismo que mi Gilbird de gato. Simplemente es tan lento y tan bobo que dudo que realmente haya resuelto un caso en su vida.

Y luego está su ayudante, vamos, que tampoco tiene una gran inteligencia, pero lo que sí tiene es mala leche y, como nunca tenemos trabajo, pues todo lo que hace es servirle café a Antonio. Me pregunto porqué él tiene un ayudante y yo, que soy cien mil veces más genial que él, no tengo ninguno.

Creo que debería separarme de esos dos y empezar a ser detective en solitario, seguro que me iría mucho mejor porque soy tan genial que ellos entorpecen mi trabajo. Gilbird me da la razón.

Y entonces se abrió la puerta y entró nuestra secretaria. Sí, tenemos secretaria aunque no trabajemos nunca, pero tenemos. El caso, ella, Elizabeta entró con unos cuantos papeles en la mano, cosa nunca vista, lo mismo teníamos un caso y todo. La entrada de Elizabeta provocó que primero, Francis bajara los pies de la mesa y se incorporara un poco. Segundo, que Lovino tirara el café encima de Antonio y este gritara porque quemaba. Tercero, que Gilbird piara más fuerte. Por último, y más importante porque tiene que ver conmigo, yo me levanté y me quedé mirándola fijamente.

—¡Tenemos un caso!—gritó ella.

¡GENIAL! Tenemos un caso después de… ¿quién sabe cuánto? Antonio se levantó de la silla y fue corriendo a abrazar a Elizabeta… ¡Como si el caso fuera obra suya! Está claro que nos han llamado por mi gran fama, porque soy genial. Y Elizabeta, la muy idiota, está más contenta que unas pascuas enseñándole a Antonio el informe de nuestro caso.

El caso, que es lo importante, se trataba del asesinato de un inglés pijo durante una gran fiesta en su casa. Le habían encontrado muerto en su cuarto con un disparo y la policía no había encontrado mucho por donde tirar así que nos habían llamado a nosotros para solucionar el problema.

Así que mi equipo y yo, y por supuesto mi Gilbird nos dirigimos a Inglaterra, a la casa del tal Arthur Kirkland a investigar sobre su asesinato.

Pues yo y mi Gilbird llegamos al aeropuerto a la hora exacta marcada en los billetes y estuvimos esperando durante una hora la llegada del resto. Me desesperé porque pensé que habíamos perdido el avión y comencé a gritarle a Elizabeta que fue la primera que llegó.

—¿Se puede saber dónde demonios estabas maldita idiota? ¡Por una vez que tenemos un caso y llegamos tarde! No me extraña que no nos contraten, sois los cuatro unos inútiles. Gilbird y yo deberíamos montar nuestra propia agencia de detectives y…

—Oye, idiota—Elizabeta me miraba cruzada de brazos y con una sonrisa de superioridad en los labios—. Tienes el reloj adelantado, cacho de imbécil.

Dicho lo cuál me soltó una bofetada y se sentó de piernas cruzadas y con la cabeza bien alta, haciéndose la ofendida mientras Gilbird piaba y todo el mundo alrededor nos miraba.

—¿Qué miráis?—les espeté—¿Queréis un autógrafo del grandioso yo? Porque tengo una colección de fotos firmadas y…

Sin embargo, los espectadores dejaron de prestarme atención a causa del grito proferido por una chica unos metros hacia delante. Decidí que era el momento de demostrar lo genial que soy y salvar a la damisela en apuros cuando me di cuenta que gritaba porque el inútil de Francis estaba acosándola y diciendo estupideces en francés.

—¡Francis!—Elizabeta le llamó, sonriente y yo le miré con el entrecejo fruncido mientras se acercaba a ella y besaba su mano como saludo—. Bien, ya sólo faltan Toni y Lovi…

Así que me dediqué a esperar mientras mi compañero observaba a toda mujer que paseaba por el aeropuerto y nuestra secretaria leía una revista con tíos desnudos que no quise preguntar de dónde había sacado ni qué era exactamente.

**1 hora después.**

—¡Lo siento!¡Lo siento!—Antonio se disculpaba de rodillas ante mí que había descargado mi gran furia contra él mientras Lovino me ayudaba a patearle—¡Es que me dormí! Las ocho de la mañana es muy temprano como para coger un avión ¿no lo entiendes, Gilbert?

Me miró con la esperanza de que comprendiera su vaguería y no había motivo para que yo lo hiciera salvo que se puso en pie y, pasándome un brazo por los hombros, me dijo sonriente…

—En cuanto lleguemos a Londres te invito a cerveza.

¿Quién puede negarse a algo cómo eso? Asentí, fingiendo estar aún un poco mosqueado y los cinco montamos en el avión que salía en cinco minutos, teníamos a la azafata un tanto mosqueada por nuestros gritos, pero aún así nos permitió el paso.

Elizabeta estaba demasiado interesada leyendo la revista aquella que Francis y Antonio cotilleaban y no se dignaba a darme ningún detalle más del caso que nos ocupaba, se suponía que debía de hablar con Lovino, que era el único que no prestaba atención a la revista de los hombres desnudos pero cuando intenté trabar conversación con él dijo:

—Piérdete.

—¡Oye, niñato idiota! ¡Estás hablando con el gran Gilbert!¡El mejor detective del mundo y tú sólo eres el ayudante del idiota de mi compañero!—le gritó, dándole un capón.

Todo el avión nos observaba entonces y yo traté de volver a repartir mis fotografías firmadas, pero sólo conseguí que la azafata me regañara. El muy maldito mocoso se puso a llorar y la azafata se le llevó a la parte delantera del avión y le consoló abrazándole. El chaval parece tonto pero no lo es y bien que tocaba todo lo que podía.

—Niñato capullo.—murmuré apretando los puños y echando de menos al pobre Gilbird que estaba atrapado en "clase mascotas".

—No se lo tengas en cuenta, Gilbert —dijo Antonio, mirándome desde el asiento delantero con su sonrisa de tonto—. Sólo tiene dieciocho añitos y es normal que sea un poco rebelde, pero es tan adorable…

Por enésima vez me pregunté cómo podía haberme asociado con semejante idiota. Luego lo recordé, estaban forrados y me invitaban a cerveza cada día que no teníamos un caso y, al parecer, aquel día que teníamos caso, también lo harían.

De forma que pensé en relajarme, ignorando al niñato ayudante siendo sobado por las hermosas azafatas y los gritos emocionados de nuestra inútil secretaria cuando descubrió a una pareja de hombres dándose el lote unos asientos por detrás de los nuestros, la muy burra les observaba con el zoom de su cámara fotográfica y les tomaba instantáneas una y otra vez… y ellos no se daban cuenta. Yo le dije:

—¿Por qué no me haces fotos a mí? Yo soy más guay que un par de maricas.

Bien, no se enteraba de que ella les hacía fotos pero sí de que yo les llamé maricas.

¡Es inadmisible que el grandioso e increíble Gilbert Weilschmidt tuviera que terminar el maldito viaje en "clase mascotas"! A veces pienso que sólo Gilbird entiende mi grandeza.

Cuando llegamos a Londres estaba muy cabreado, pero se me pasó en cuanto llegamos al hotel en el que nos alojaríamos aquella noche. Elizabeta se encerró en su habitación y me dijo que no la molestara ni le colara fotografías firmadas por debajo de la puerta y Antonio cumplió su promesa y fuimos a tomar unas cervezas al bar del hotel. Francis se nos unió.


End file.
